Sonic X Retold
by Nova Lioness
Summary: HOLD - Cyan – a girl with the powers of lightning who knows nothing about her past – joins Sonic and friends in their adventures on Earth with Christine Thorndyke as they try to find the Chaos Emeralds to go home. Along the way, Cyan tries to learn about her past. SonicxOC Rated T to be safe Read & Review! Updated
1. Prologue

**Here's the prologue to the new and improved (hopefully ^^;) **_**Sonic X Retold**_**! This one is a little different from my past tries, **

**1): In place of Chris will be my FC Christine "Christy" Thorndyke. **

**2): Chris will be a teenager in this story, and well he messed up **_**Sonic X**_** big time. Chris will make a few cameo appearances but nothing more. Also in this story he will be a teenage just starting High School. Why? Cause I say so!**

**Summary:**_** Cyan – a girl with the powers of lightning who knows nothing about her past – joins Sonic and friends in their adventures on Earth with Christine Thorndyke as they try to find the Chaos Emeralds to go home. Along the way, Cyan tries to learn about her past.**_

**Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA | Cyan © Me**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

It was a normal day for 13 year old Sonic the Hedgehog: running!

_Yeah! This is the life! _Sonic thought as he ran along the beach. But suddenly he stopped. "What's that?" Sonic looked towards the edge of the water and saw blue.

Curious of what it was, Sonic ran over to it in a sonic second. When he reached the blue thing he discovered that it was a light blue hedgehog. Her arms were a light tan as was her muzzle. However, on her hands and arms were golden-brown metal things. When Sonic leaned closer, he saw small sparks of lightning jump from them.

_Lightning? Could she have the same powers as Sparks? _He thought.

The hedgehog was wearing some light cream-colored tribal clothing and white gloves. She also had a gold bracelet on her left wrist plus the metal gauntlet.

He bent down. "Hey are you OK?" He got no answer. A little worried he decided to take the feline to his friend Cream's house. Her mother would know what to do. So Sonic picked up the hedgehog bridal style and ran over to Green Hills.

* * *

**(Insert Sonic X theme song)**

* * *

At the Rabbit House, Vanilla the Rabbit had placed her daughter's lunch on the table. She went to the stairs and called up, "Cream! Cheese! Lunch!"

"Coming momma!" A young cream-colored rabbit came down the stairs. But as soon as the small rabbit sat down, there was a knock on the door.

"Momma are you expecting anyone?" Four-year-old Cream asked her mother as the older rabbit made her way to the front door.

"No dear." Vanilla opened the door and saw Sonic. "Sonic?" Then she noticed the hedgehog in Sonic's arms.

With one motion Vanilla had Sonic to follow her. Cream and Cheese watched from the kitchen door. After placing the hedgehog on the bed, Sonic then told Vanilla how he came to find her.

Pretty soon the hedgehog's eyes began to open, but slowly. Once she fully opened them, Sonic and Vanilla saw that her eyes were an emerald green shade.

Sonic and Vanilla turned to the hedgehog.

"Are you OK dear?" Vanilla asked.

"W-who are you?" The hedgehog asked, trying to move away from the strangers as best as she could.

"My name is Vanilla and this is Sonic, he found out by the beach." Vanilla said introducing herself and Sonic to the hedgehog. "Who are you?

The hedgehog stared at Sonic almost like she was thinking of something. "I…I can't remember…"

Vanilla and Sonic shared a look. This is not good.

Cream and Cheese stood behind the door watching her mother and Sonic talk to the new hedgehog that Sonic brought.

* * *

During the week, Vanilla, Sonic and Cream discovered that the girl had powers over lightning, but her powers were so advanced for her, she had to wear restraining gear. The gauntlets that she wore, also somehow controlled her lightning powers. However one bracelet had ancient writing on it, and none of them knew what it meant. But somehow, it controlled the girl's weather controlling powers, which was good.

Now, Sonic sat next to the girl in Vanilla and Cream's backyard. The rabbits were letting the girl stay with them for the time being. Sonic and the girl watched as Cream played with Cheese.

The girl also adorned new clothing; she wore a dark blue sleeveless hoodie with white outlines, black shorts with white outlines, and dark blue knee-length boots studded with gold diamonds. She wore her gauntlets and black fingerless gloves.

"Hey Cyan."

The girl turned to Sonic. "Cyan?"

Sonic turned. "Well we gotta call ya something? Whaddya think?"

Cyan made a thinking looking. "Cyan…I like it." She smiled at Sonic who returned the smile.

"Come on." Sonic rose and pulled Cyan up, leaving the girl confused.

"What are we doing?"

"We," He pointed to himself and Cream, "Are going to introduce you to our friends."

"You're friends?"

"Yup!" Cream said appearing next to Cyan.

Cream went to the back door of her house. "Mama, Sonic and I are going to take Cyan to meet our friends!"

Vanilla appeared. "OK. Have fun. Sonic make sure Cream is back at a decent time, she is still young and needs her rest."

Sonic waved. "No problem Vanilla! I'll bring Cream and Cyan back later."

* * *

Sonic, Cream, and Cyan now stood before a rather large house with another building attached to it.

"What? The?" Cyan said staring up at the large building with awe.

Sonic laughed as the front door suddenly opened and out came a yellow two-tailed fox followed by a red echidna and pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog glared at Cyan due to her very close to Sonic's side.

"Cyan meet Tails, Knuckles, and Amy." The three Mobians waved. "Guys this is Cyan the girl Cream told you about."

Cyan spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Cyan felt something between her and Knuckles right when they met. Not a love-like spark more like a brother-sister spark. Now with Amy…Cyan couldn't describe it, but something told her to not get her mad or else.

Later Sonic took Cream and Cyan back to the Rabbit House. Now Cyan lay in the Rabbit's house guest bedroom staring at the ceiling.

_It was nice to meet Sonic's friends. I wonder, will I ever find my real family…_

* * *

**Here's the end of the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and Cyan's gauntlets are almost like a pair of elbow-length fingerless gloves in a way. I'll try to draw a picture of them in the future and post them on my deviantART. **


	2. Vanishing

**Here's the next one. Enjoy. Disclaimer and Claimers are the same as always, so not gonna bother to write them out again and again and again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vanishing**

**Two years later…**

It's been a two years since Sonic found Cyan. The Rabbit family is still looking after the hedgehog and Cyan has grown close to Cream. In addition, Cyan has joined Sonic and friends in the fight in stopping Dr. Eggman.

During all this, Cyan has felt something within her whenever she was near Sonic. What was the feeling?

* * *

**[Insert Sonic X theme song]**

* * *

It's been a normal day for Sonic, Cyan and friends. But that changed when they got word that Dr. Eggman had gotten all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and had kidnapped Cream.

It was a calm night in Green Hill Zone, and Sonic and Cyan were now standing only feet away from Dr. Eggman's new base which was in the middle of the ocean.

Sonic turned to Cyan. "Ready to kick some Eggman?"

Cyan smirked, "You bet. No one messes with Cream and gets away with it." She crackled her knuckles.

After nodding to each other, the two hedgehogs raced into the base. As soon as they got near the base, Cyan started to blast machines with lightning. Soon the alarms were set off and missiles started coming towards them.

Cyan began to have lightning form off her hands. "**Electro Spears**!" and unleashed a row of lightning spears at the missiles while Sonic Spin Dashed through robots. Soon both blew up and the two continued their way into the base.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the mainland, after saving Tails and Amy, Knuckles was watching Sonic and Cyan.

"Why must they always do overkill?"

_"Knuckles you know I can HEAR you!" _Cyan yelled causing Knuckles to jump.

"'Yeah, yeah, just don't get yourselves killed!" He said to his surrogate sister.

_"Don't worry." _Cyan said before cutting communication. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

_Be careful._

* * *

Back inside the base, Cream and Cheese were inside a large glass dome watching Eggman.

A yellow robot turned around to the doctor. "Doctor Eggman we are 100% in lockdown."

"Why do those annoying hedgehogs always get in my way?"

Cream hugged Cheese. "Sonic and Cyan don't get in your way. You're just bad so they have to stop you." She said in her small voice.

Eggman turned to face the rabbit. "Oh is that so? Well it's too late for them to stop me now since I have all the Chaos Emeralds!" He held up the red one. "Once I put the last emerald in my Energy Amplifier they won't be able to stop…"

All of a sudden the door exploded causing everyone in the room to turn.

"Ok, that's the lamest machine I have EVER seen." said a female voice.

"Huh?!" Eggman, Cream and Cheese all turned to see Sonic and Cyan standing at the door. The female hedgehog was leaning on the doorway with a bored look and her body surrounded by sparks, while Sonic held a Power Ring.

"Sonic! Cyan!"

"You're too late." He quickly put the red Chaos Emerald into its slot and began to push a lot of buttons. He turned around with something in his hand. "You're too late, all I have to do it push this and you'll be finished."

Cyan rolled her eyes as Sonic said. "Yeah, if you can push it before I get it."

Then suddenly a robot appeared behind Sonic and Cyan and Eggman smirked. "Why don't you try?"

"Alright." Sonic said and zipped away just as the robot behind them began firing.

While Sonic was busy with the robot and Eggman, Cyan went over to Cream.

"Cream are you OK?"

"I am Cyan." Cream said.

"That's good. Hang on I'm gonna find a way to get you out." Cream nodded as Cyan began to use her lightning powers to try to short-circuit the dome.

Meanwhile, Sonic jumped in front of Eggman with the robot ready to fire. As the robot fired at the hedgehog, Sonic jumped out of the way and the blast hit the machine with all the Chaos Emeralds.

"Whoa…" Sonic and Cyan said as the machine began to light up. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light absorbed them.

* * *

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. _Where am I? _Sonic stood up only to see bright lights and humans making a crowd around them. Seeing more people, Sonic got into an attack position, ready to define.

"What is this Halloween!" someone yelled. Then humans wearing clothes came and surrounded Sonic.

"So they can talk too." Sonic said.

"What is that thing?" a policeman asked. Sonic turned to see two policemen in front of him, one skinny and one fat.

"Looks like a big blue hedgehog?" another policeman said.

"Whatever it is we'd better get them out of here." The skinny one took his hat off and bent down to eye level. He started calling out to Sonic like he was a cat.

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Those things got a bad attitude." the fat one said when he turned away from them.

"You said it." the skinny one said. "But they won't get away from me," the skinny one said and jumped at Sonic, with Sonic side stepping to the side.

The fat one took out his stick. "Why you little!" But the leader of the men appeared and told another policeman to get behind Sonic.

"When I say the word, we'll all jump on 'im." The four policemen surrounded Sonic. "Everybody ready? Let's do it!" He yelled and everyone jumped at the anthropomorphic creature.

"I think I got his leg Sarge." one said.

"I got him around the neck." Another one said.

"OK, on three we'll pull them out." the Sarge said. "One, two, three!" But when they pulled, instead of having Sonic, they were pulling each other's legs and spun in a fast circle before landing with a thud.

From on top of a car Sonic watched the whole thing. Sonic shrugged, when all of a sudden a net was put over Sonic's head. He frowned while he turned to see another policeman.

"I got him Sarge!" he called out.

But then Sonic started running. Sonic ended up dragging the policeman with him and then jumped over a police car making the policemen holding the net getting stuck inside the car. As the hedgehog fled, the Sarge took the communicator from the car.

**"Attention all units, attention all units! A blue hedgehog is headed North on Central Street! Set up a road block on Route 101!"** The speeding hedgehog continued running, only to end up on a highway. As he ran, they pasted two policemen in a car and surprised them.

Later, Sonic noticed another group of policemen trying to catch him, but they had created a road block which was supposedly to stop them. Sonic merely jumped over it and continued running.

After escaping the multiple policemen, Sonic ended up on highway with no one on it. Sonic was currently sitting on a lamppost looking up at the sky. "The sky looks the same," Sonic said. "And so do the stars, and the moon." Sonic looked into the sky. "But where is _here_?"

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was a normal day for Sonic and Cyan: fighting Eggman. But this time they were trying to save Cream and her Chao Cheese._

_They were in Eggman's fort. One of Eggman's machines which held the seven Chaos Emeralds was malfunctioning and then it happened: Chaos Control._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Cyan?!" Sonic rose and looked around for the pale blue hedgehog. She was nowhere in sight. _I hope she'll be okay…Especially since she is _not_ too fond of being along quite yet…_

"By the looks of it, Chaos Control did this…sending me to this weird world…I guess I traveled through space, but did I travel through time as well?"

Sonic stood up. "I guess I better find out if I was the only one who transported her or not." He jumped down from the lamppost. Once he touched the ground he noticed some lights heading their way.

Sonic watched in awe as it came closer to them. They were cars. One of them opened up and a man with orange-reddish hair in a red and white racing suit stepped out.

"Hi." He took off his helmet. "You're a hard critter to catch." it sounded like this guy was the leader of the group.

Sonic turned around and was about to run off, but the man stopped him and started explaining about who they were. They were the Speed Team; shorten to S-Team, with leader being Sam.

"So if you think you're the fastest," Sam narrowed his eyes at Sonic, "Think again."

Sonic turned and fled, the cars started up again and chased them. "I think the 'S' stands for slow motion." Sonic chuckled.

The cars chased after them and got them in a box. "Oh no they got me!" Sonic cried and faked being scared. "Not!" Sonic jumped and landed beside the car on the right of them.

The guy in the car looked at them and he waved bye and shot off at high speed.

As the guys raced to catch up to Sonic their eyes widen. He was running backwards! The drivers thought that Sonic was playing with them. So they called their leader to do something. Sonic ran faster and then did a Sonic Boom. He was moving at the speed of sound!

"Chief you're running out of road!" one of Sam's men said. Sam managed to stop with a parachute and stepping on his brakes really hard.

Sonic looked ahead and saw that he was running out of road. He zoomed right off it and flew in the sky, soaring past some giant fans.

As they flew over the city they noticed all the lights. "Well at least I know someone who likes to have fun." Sonic said turning to see Sam standing at the end of the road.

After a while, Sonic looked down and then paled and a sweat drop formed. "Oh, oh!" The hedgehog stopped soaring and then tried running in place. He shrugged and then plummeted to the ground at high speeds towards his weakness…WATER! The blue hedgehog made a huge splash in a large pool.

Meanwhile in the house next to the pool a child, a young girl, woke up from hearing the splash.

* * *

Sonic sunk to the bottom of the pool. He turned and saw a staircase and tried to run to it but with no luck. After the umpteenth time trying to get to the staircase he heard a splash. Sonic looked up to see a girl swimming towards him.

The human held her hands out to the anthropomorphic creature, to which he did, and girl pulled Sonic up and out of the water.

Sonic coughed as the girl rubbed his back to help get the last of the water out. "You okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot."

The girl had a surprised look on her face. "You can talk?" The girl asked.

Sonic looked at the girl. She had medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well ya." Sonic said. "I can do a lot of things."

"That's awesome," The girl said. "I mean that you can talk anyway," The girl added. "My name's Christine." She looked at Sonic. "Do you have a name?"

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,"

Christine could tell that she and Sonic would become great friends.


	3. Welcome to Station Square

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! And this chapter is made especially for my buddy Icyi who is letting me use her SONIC characters for my _Sonic X Retold series_! And decided to change a few things with Chris, I'll be making him Christy's older brother by two years. That's it. **

**Disclaimer and Claimer are the same, Sparklie and Hikari © Sparklie-the-Tiger aka Icyi on dA**

**Hope you like this chapter Icyi!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Station Square**

A portal appeared above the Station Square Forest and from the portal fell two shapes: a tiger and a Chao.

The tiger was orange in color and was wearing a purple vest, lavender pants, blue boots with rubies on the toes, and white gloves. The chao was white and purple with gold wings, a cat-like tail, and blue on the tip of the tail, arms, ears, halo and feet.

"AHHHHH!" yelled the tiger as she fell waving her arms.

"CHAOOOOOOO!" yelled the Chao.

"OH MAN!" The tiger yelled as she saw the branches sticking out. "THIS IS GONNA HURT!" The tigress hit a branch. "OW!" she yelled as she hit a branch…and another…and another…and another before landing face-first into the ground.

The chao hovered next to the tiger with worry. "Chao, chao, chao (Are you OK Sparkle)?"

Sparklie pulled her head out of the ground – and revealing her gold eyes – and leaned back. "Yeah I'm ok Hikari." Sparklie looked around. "But the question is; where are we?" Sparklie rose to her feet.

"Chao, chao, chao (I have no clue Sparklie)" the chao said. Then the chao noticed something next to the tiger. "Chao, chao, chao (Sparklie look! What's that?)"

"Huh?" Sparklie turned around to see a golden bracelet lying on the ground, glinting in the sunlight. As the tiger got close to it, she noticed strange writing on it.

"Something tells me we better hang onto this for now." Sparklie said picking up the bracelet and placing it in her vest. But as she did that the ground suddenly shook.

"WHOA!" Sparklie shouted and held onto Hikari.

"Chao, chao, chao (What was that)?!" Hikari exclaimed.

Sparklie placed Hikari on her shoulder. "Well we're going to find out!" Sparklie raced out of the forest and followed the shaking.

* * *

**(Insert Sonic X theme song)**

* * *

Meanwhile with Knuckles and Amy, the two were walking in the sewer with Amy doing a lot of whining.

"Knuckles can't we take a break?" Amy whined.

"You can but I'm not stopping." Knuckles said. _Now I know why she annoys Cyan so much. _He thought thinking of his surrogate sister. _She's always whining!_

All of a sudden they heard some noises coming from above them. "What's that?" Amy asked hiding behind Knuckles.

"Let's find out then." Knuckles said and began to climb up the latter. Amy sighed and soon followed. When they reached the top and opened the pot hole, they saw Eggman's robot walk towards a building and decided to follow it.

* * *

Sparklie hid behind a tree. Suddenly a robot walked by her. The tiger's eyes narrowed. "Eggman…"

She raced after it but as she did she also noticed a red echidna and pink hedgehog following it as well.

The red echidna suddenly stopped sensing eyes on him. He turned and stared at Sparklie.

"Um, hi." Sparklie waved. "I'm on the side of good!" She added before the echidna thought otherwise. "Do you by any chance know Sonic?"

The tiger nodded. "Yeah, name's Knuckles, you?"

"Sparklie and this is my Chao, Hikari."

"Chao (Hi)!"

"KNUCKLES COME ON!" Amy screamed. Sparklie blinked, Amy – the pink hedgehog – was way ahead of them. Who knew she had a loud voice.

Knuckles sighed. "ALRIGHT AMY!" Knuckles yelled. "And she," He pointed to Amy. "…is Amy Rose, Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend." Knuckles used air quotes around girlfriend.

Sparklie laughed. Knuckles leaned forwards. "Truth is we all know that Sonic has eyes for someone else." Sparklie looked at Knuckles.

"Huh?"

"You'll see later."

Sparklie nodded and then raced after Knuckles who raced after Amy. Knuckles, Sparklie, and Amy reached the building that Eggman's robot was standing atop of.

"Leave Tails alone you tin bully!" Amy shouted as she ran at the robot with her Hammer in tow.

"Amy! No! Don't do it!" Both Sparklie and Knuckles yelled but Amy ignored them. She hit the robot but it had no effect.

While waving her hand in pain, Missile Wrist grabbed her; she screamed in fright and surprise.

"Hang on Amy!" Knuckles yelled and started to run towards the pink hedgehog that his surrogate sister disliked so much. _Can't believe I'm doing this._

_What is up with this girl?! _Sparklie thought. _She's doesn't think!_

But before Knuckles could get to Amy, Eggman got in his way. "Not so fast Knucklehead." Eggman said and snapped his fingers. "One more step and the girl is a goner." Missile Wrist squeezed Amy making her cry out in pain.

"Knuckles!" Amy cried as the red echidna gritted his teeth.

"Static Force!" Sparklie yelled and shot the robot with lightning and just as she did she saw a blur come up the side of the building. _Could it be? _

"FIRE!" Eggman yelled to Missile Wrist who fired missiles at Sonic and soon smoke covered the side of the building. "Finally!" Eggman cried thinking that he had beaten the blue hedgehog.

But Sonic appeared from the smoke. Sonic then jumped high into the air and then landed on Missile Wrist's so called wrists and danced from each one.

Sparklie watched her childhood friend with amusement while Amy looked at Sonic worriedly. _That's Sonic already doing something to get Eggman mad._

"Sonic!" Knuckles called. "Try the old slap on the wrist."

"Yeah." Sonic said and landed on the robot's right "wrist". When the robot pulled in the right wrist, Sonic stuck his tongue. Missile Wrist raised his left arm and instead of hitting Sonic, who jumped into the sky, ended up hitting its own arm.

"FIRE!" Eggman yelled and Missile Wrist responded by firing into the sky to where Sonic was. The blasts hit where Sonic was and smoke covered the spot where he was.

"Yes!" Eggman cried.

But instead he got the welcoming of Sonic Spin Dashing right into Missile Wrist and blowing up right in Eggman's face. Sonic walked towards Eggman with a sly look and smirk. "You lose."

Eggman, angry about his failure, flew away. "I'll be back!"

Once Eggman was gone, Amy ran over to Sonic, much to his dismay. Sparklie quietly walked up.

Sonic's eyes and mouth dropped. "Sparks is that really you?" He hadn't seen the tiger in a while.

Sparklie forms a smile at him, "Glad you remember me, Sonic."

Amy looked between the tiger and Sonic. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, meet her a few years ago when Eggman was using some animals for his plan to build robots." Sonic explained.

"Oh…"

Sonic then noticed Knuckles. Sonic pulled Amy off him and went to the echidna.

"Where's Cyan?" Knuckles hissed, being careful so that Amy doesn't hear them talk about the hedgehog that Amy despises so much.

"I have no clue; I've been searching for since I, well we, landed in this world." Sonic whispered. Knuckles nodded. Sonic turned up to Tails and Christy who were in the Tornado. "Tails take everyone back to the Thorndyke mansion; I'll meet you there later!"

"Roger!" Tails called and Christy lowered down a rope. Sparklie grabbed it right away.

"Sonic? What are you doing?!" Amy screamed. Sparklie looked over to see Sonic standing on the edge of the building.

"I have to find someone, head back with them. I'll meet you guys later." And with that Sonic turned into a spinning ball and went down the building.

Amy humped and grabbed the rope. "Sonic has some explaining to do." She muttered.

Knuckles sweatdropped as he too grabbed the robe; but as they sailed over a forest, Knuckles let go saying that he was on his own from there.

* * *

It was nighttime when Sonic stopped in a valley with a large lake in the center. He'd been searching for this person all afternoon and no luck. Sonic sighed and looked up into the sky. _Cyan where are you…_

"Sonic…?" Said hedgehog jumped three feet into the air and semi-fell into the lake in front of him. Suddenly there was laughter, Sonic whipped around to see Sparklie with a smirk. Hikari sat on her 'owner's' shoulder also laughing some.

"Oh ha-ha." Sonic said climbing out of the way. He shook his fur like a dog before sitting down next to Sparklie.

"Sooo…." Sparklie started. "Knuckles says you have an eye for someone that's not Amy. …?"

Sonic's eyes widen as Sparklie smirked. Sonic blushed as he stammered. "Um…I…I um….you see…" Sparklie stared at Sonic with a smirk. "ALRIGHT! I like Cyan!" He suddenly yelled.

Sparklie blinked. "Who?" "Chao

Sonic leaned on his knees. "Cyan's a girl I found two years ago washed up on the beach. She has amnesia, we don't even know if Cyan's her actual real name. We just call her that."

"Oh I see." Sparklie said.

"Since we were transported here, I've been trying to find her. She, she doesn't take new people very well."

"What?"

"She'll shock you if you scare her."

"Oh."

"She also has a ton of power within her. She's probably more powerful than you Sparks."

"How powerful?"

Sonic was now laying on his back staring up at the stars. Sparklie followed him. "Powerful enough to create hurricanes, typhoons, tsunamis, whirl pools, you name it."

"You mean she has the power to control the weather."

"Yup. Sparks, promise me you won't say anything about this to Amy."

"I promise." Sonic smiled and continued to star at the stars.

Suddenly Sparklie remembered the gold bracelet she found. "Oh Sonic, do you know what this is? I found it when I first arrived here." Sparklie pulled the bracelet out of her vest and handed it to the hedgehog.

Once it was placed in the hedgehog's hand, Sonic's eyes widen.

"Sonic?" Sparklie asked.

But all Sonic said was: "This is not good."

* * *

**Whoa, what's not good? Stay tuned to find out**

**Read & Review and Chapter 3 will be up ASAP**


End file.
